


Mary-Sue's Fabulously Perfect Adventures in Narnia

by Timothy_the_Pomelo_King



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Crack, F/M, Funny, Humor, Parody, Ridiculous, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timothy_the_Pomelo_King/pseuds/Timothy_the_Pomelo_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary-Sue SparkleHeart PrettyStar, otherwise known as Fish wakes up in Narnia without any memory of how she got there other than something very tragic and dramatic happened. Found by Ed and Peter, will she find true lurv? NO SLASH, peeps, cos everyone loves Mary-Sue! read and review plz!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary-Sue's Fabulously Perfect Adventures in Narnia

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to parody bad Narnia fanfiction and is my first fanfic posted here. You have been warned :D

Mary-Sue SparkleHeart PrettyStar woke up on the ground, dazed and confused. Where was she and why was some weird narrator asking weird questions? She heard the sound of hooves and human voices. Two boys, wearing crowns and riding horses appeared in the clearing. Upon seeing Mary-Sue, they simultaneously gawked, blushed and fell off their horses. She didn't understand why. Who could love a girl with long, windswept blonde hair, perfectly porcelain skin and sky-blue eyes? Obviously no one, because she'd never had a boyfriend in her sad, dramatic life.

A-are you all right?" She asked in her perfectly cute voice before bursting into theatrical tears. "Don't cry, cute girl that I've fallen in love with at first sight." Sighed the dark haired one. "Yeah, you're way too perfect to cry, cutie!" Gushed the blond one.  
"What could such a perfect girl be doing here?" Asked the dark haired one.  
"I don't know! I can't remember anything but I'm sure something very dramatic and sad happened to me." She wailed, cutely hiccupping at the end.

The blond haired one leaned in for a kiss but she gracefully shoved him away. "I'm not that kind of girl, Peter." She sobbed, magically knowing his name. Both boys nodded, seeming to be mentally noting down not to try to kiss her for the rest of the day, despite her amazing beauty.

****PETER'S POV! YAY YAY YAY!****

The girl was really amazingly pretty and after hearing her incredibly sad story, I knew I had to help her. "You can come with us back to the castle until you remember." I offered, hoping she would never remember. "I'd love to!" She laughed. "Hop on my horse then!" Ed offered. She nodded and hopped up gracefully after him. I was so incredibly jealous that I wanted to kill him then and there but then she wouldn't love me, would she?

****EDMUND'S POV! YAY YAY YAY!****

I was so happy that she actually did it that I wanted to stick my tongue out at Peter but then she wouldn't like me, would she? "Hold on tight! What's your name, babe?" I asked her as I urged the horse into a walk, then a trot, then a canter. "My name is Mary-Sue SparkleHeart PrettyStar but you can call me Fish!" She replied in a cheery yet dreamy voice.

I could see Peter staring at me jealously, he probably wanted to kill me but I didn't care because I had a pretty girl with me. I knew that you should never ride a talking horse for something like a morning ride but this author simply didn't do the research. Poor little Fish looked really sad and confused but I couldn't comfort her because I was scared to take my eyes away from the trail and risk an accident.

****FISH'S POV! YAY YAY YAY!****

The ride back wasn't too long and I was glad that King Peter and King Edmund were being so kind to me (whoops, I'm not meant to know that I'm in Narnia yet.) I knew everything about Narnia because I was omniscient but I didn't want to tell the boys because they would be blinded by my awesomeness. When the ride was over, we all dismounted and gave the talking horses (not meant to know that either) to the stable boy. "Can you guess where we are?" Peter asked with a grin. "Cair Paravel, of course!" I replied nonchalantly.

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ooh, ur on a cliffy! :p dis story is soooooo exciting innit! Reed and comment pwitty plz


End file.
